We are using the baculoviral/Sf9 systems to express several other unconventional myosins, including myosin III from Limulus, the horseshoe crab, and myosin XV from human. Myosin III is unusual in that there is a kinase domain at the amino-terminus. The myosin is found exclusively in the photoreceptor cells of the visual system. A full-length clone expresses well in Sf9 cells and has been purified to homogeneity. Interestingly, we are unable to detect any MgATPase activity or actin binding in preliminary experiments. The protein is phosphorylated in situ in a circadian manner. We are investigating whether this phosphorylation plays any effect on its activity. Myosin XV is a relatively newly discovered myosin that was identified in mice and humans as a deafness gene. It has a very long proline-rich amino-terminal extension of unknown function which can be alternatively spliced. We are attemping to express three fragments: a fragment that contains the amino-terminus extension through the light chain binding motifs (long S1), a fragment that deletes the alternatively-spliced amino-terminus (short S1) and a full-length construct. So far, only the short S1 appears to be expressed in a soluble form. We are currently assessing its enzymatic activity. Myosin IX is an unusual myosin which contains a GTPase activating domain in its tail. The myosin is single-headed and is not well characterized. We have begun the expression of head fragments of this myosin but find that the protein does not appear to express well.